Born to Die
by kaddyxxx
Summary: My father won the 41st Hunger games. My Brother won the 66th Hunger games. I am the daughter and sister of a Victor but the Capitols angry - the odd's have been too much in my family's favor and now they are determined to change that, It's the year of the 68th games - the year the capitol will make sure our luck runs out...
1. Prologue

**So guys this is my newest fanfic. It follows the life an a 13year old girl from district 2. I really hope yous enjoy this story and please please please favourite follow and review I wrote this quite quickly so it may not be very good but please bare with me!**

I sit on the couch between my Brother, Jordavon and My Sister, Nevera. Watching the TV. The girl on the television swings her axe; and it comes clean down on the young boy's Head, He's obviously dead. I hastily write down his name - Whytt Lockhearst and his age, 13. I sigh; I'm watching last year's Hunger games with my family - The academy's idea of homework. It's like any homework you would get in school - they ask questions and you answer them, except the fact that nearly all the homework we're given at the academy is based on one subject - The Hunger Games. _Who was the 4th victim of last year's District 7 female "Saffra Keene"? Whytt Lockhearst, I_ write. _How old was her 4th Victim? 13 _I write.

I go to the best training academy in District 2; well I would, wouldn't I? My father won the 41st Hunger games and My Brother won the 66th two victors in one family - that's almost unheard of in Panem. I live in the Victors village with my younger Sister Nevera - she's just turned 10, and has been accepted to the training academy. She will start next summer after the Reapings, when she's 11. She has blonde hair that's straight and fairly long and she has my mother's hazel eyes, As much as I love her - I also despise her. I don't understand how she can seem so happy and clueless when _this _is our life -unlike me she can't seem to wait for the games. Like most of district 2 she listens mainly to what the capitol and school tell us - about how the games is a great honour and you would be lucky to be chosen, even though she has seen firsthand what happens when you win - _twice._ She's really competitive, she loves feeling as if she has bet me or someone else at something - It doesn't matter what it is, she's a sore loser.

My brother Jordavon is 19 now and moved into his own house in the victor's village when he won - but he still stays with us most nights He has my Father's baby-blue eyes and Light brown hair. He volunteered when he was 17 - the academy was going to make him volunteer the next year anyway (in career district's the trainers choose who is going to volunteer that year. It's like a little ceremony a week before the reapings and they tell us who it is, almost always 18year olds since they have the most training. You don't argue - if you're chosen, your chosen. If you're not, you're not - you _never _back out or complain - everybody knows what happens if you do...) but he asked pacifically to be chosen at 17 - my first reaping would be the next year and Jordi's not stupid - he knew the capitol would probably reap me for their own personal entertainment - and who knows what they would do with the person who was meant to volunteer for the girls... So he decided by volunteering and essentially _dying _they would leave me and Nevera alone - they would have their "Victors child tragedy" from our family and move on - but against all odds, he won. I guess it just proves that if you're meant to be the victor, the capitol can't stop you, no matter who you are or how hard they try - My brother's a fighter and they couldn't beat him - They lost their own games

Then there's my dad - he met my mum when he was 17, the year before he went to the games. He had trained at the academy and really wanted to go, and he got his wish. He won - everybody knew he would. He was good and he was good _looking_ and of course, like all victors - he was lucky. Pretty much all you need to win the games. When he came back he moved into the victors village with my Grandparents, his brother (my Uncle Alto) and my mother - 4 years later my grandmother passed away (my dad was 22) and my grandfather went back to live in the house he had lived in when they first met. My uncle moved in with his girlfriend too (my auntie Orchid) so it was just my mother and father in the house. Then, 3 years later. my dad was 25 and my mother 23 they had Jordavon Wright - my brother, six years later they had me, Kaesus Wright and 2 and a half years later they had Nevera. when Nevera was 18months old, my mother went "missing" - I found out from Jordi later, that she had gone to the Capitol. My father had been an alcoholic since he came back from his games (It doesn't matter who you are what district you come from, or whether or not your are a career - the games mess you up in one way or another.) but when my mother left - It got terrible, he would shout things in the middle of the night and he would drink all day - I've got to admit I was scared of him. and Jordavon found himself - at 10years old, looking after his 4 and 18month old sisters - Nevie was too young to remember the worst months - but not me and Jord, we heard him scream and shout and stumble and cry and watched him almost drop Nevera when he took her out of her crib for one of his rare moments of time with her. We lived through it - _she _didn't have to, and I honestly think I despise her for that too.

**this is a kind of taster of the main characters life I will start writing the rest once I get some more tributes (I don't actually need then all, but I do need **_**all **_**careers so I still need a male tribute for 1, 2 and 4! ) please give me tributes and review, you don't have to be nice, but don't be too mean! lol! I know this isn't exactly some of my best work, but I wanted to start this story! please favourite, follow or review! If you do I will give you a shout-out in the next chapter and will read/review one of your stories thanks and hope you all enjoyed the prologue**

**until next time**

**kaddyxxx**


	2. The Hunger Games Ceramony

**hi guys :) here's Chapter 1 of "Born to Die" hope you like it! thanks toMorbid4everFlaming Eleanor Potter Megnin . XSellSwordX hiddensecret564 jackel4005 for reviewing, following and favouriting. and to everyone who sent in tribute forms :) This chapter takes you through the day of the 'volunteers ceremony' when the District 2 training academy chooses who will volunteer. :)**

I wake up to the sound of Nevera's overly-excited voice

"Kaesus! _kaaaaesus!_ kas! hurry up!" she shouts, I groan and pull myself out of bed

"Just coming" I mumble tiredly

I walk across my newly-painted room in my home in the victors village. Across to my white wardrobe, I take out my academy uniform - The dark navy polo shirt with red stripes down each sleeve the academy logo - two swords crossing each other to make an 'x' shape on the top left corner with the initials 'R.A.S.W' - Royal Academy of survival and weaponry - written in red underneath. I take out the black quarter-length trousers which crop just above my calf with red stripes down each leg and the logo on the right pocket. Finally I put on the grey waterproof training jacket with red stripes down the arms and the initials 'R.A.S.W' across the back. We usually take our jackets off for training, but we use them when we are doing battlefield training which takes place outdoors in a simulated concorpia-like field. I go over to the mirror and put my hair in a high pony tail at the back of my head and step back to admire myself, My big brown eyes analyze my hair for imperfection's, I spot a strand of my loose ringlet brown hair hanging by my eyes, I sigh and wrap my index finger around it. I pull it free from my scalp and let it drift to the floor. Just then I hear Nevera again

"Kaesus! hurry _up_ we're going to be late!" I sigh again and check the clock, Nevera was right - It's 8.45 and classes start at 9am today rather than our usual 10am start to make time for people to go home and prepare for the Volunteer's ceremony tonight. I pick up my training bag from my bedroom door and run down stairs

"finally kas man, you take your time!" Jordavon says from where he stands waiting, at the front door

"yeah well, training doesn't usually start this early" I yawn and grab a hand full of strawberries from the bowl in the hall

"kaesus, are you not going to eat something else?" My sister says

"nope - I'll be fine, I've got these" I gesture to the strawberries "besides, we never _really_ do any training the day of the ceremony - unless your 18" I say and walk towards the door where my brother stands "ready?" I say

"Kaesus? I've been standing here waiting on you for 20minutes - I'm ready" He says and the 3 of us walk out of the door Usually Nevera has to walk to school herself, since the regular school in the district starts at 9am and finishes at 3pm. Whereas, the academy starts at 10am and finishes at 5pm. So she's quite happy to get to walk with us for a change.

when we get a bit further away from the house I ask Jordi the time, he checks the golden watch he was given on his birthday last month by one of my father's friends "It's 9am and we still have a ten minute walk" he says laughing

I just shrug and we say bye to Nevera as she joins the rest of the kids her age and they walk off to school

"It's sort of weird, how in another year we will _all_ be going to the training academy together" I say

Jordavon nods "Well, it's not as if_ she_ won't enjoy it" he says - talking about Nevera

what times it now? I ask jord again "9.05"he laughs again "really, anybody else in the training academy would be smacked around the head for being late to class - you're just lucky me and dad are well, who we are"

I smirk - In the district our family is pretty much royalty, no one, and I mean no one would even attempt to lay a finger on Nevera or me - apart from when I'm training at the academy, obviously.

Since we are the kids of a victor, me, Jordavon and Nevera all get the 'privilege' of starting the training academy a year earlier -so we start at 11 instead of 12. Which means you get to train with the 12year olds and have private classes for a year before anyone else even has the chance to audition - Even without the private lessons, I was good - and let's be honest, with 2 victors in the family I was expected to be good anyway - but I will never volunteer for the games, not if I have any say in it anyway. They're all so stupid; I've seen the after-effects the games bring - twice. The hallucinations, the nightmares, the alcohol, everything. and still they try to pretend to me that they are an honour, a good thing, a proud thing to do for your district. The rest of them might fall for it, but the rest of them haven't seen it - don't know the consequences...Most of my class are jealous of me, jealous that I live in the victors village, jealous that my dad's a victor, jealous that my brothers a victor, jealous that I can afford private lessons and overall, jealous that I will probably be picked at 18 over them - If only they knew that my brother made a deal with the head of the academy that I wasn't chosen... My instructors all still try to convince me though "throw like that in the games and you could kill 3 tributes with one knife!" "you could volunteer tomorrow and still win the games in a week!" "you could've bet you dad and your brother in their games!" and yeah, I would probably have good odd's for winning - If it wasn't for one thing, my dad won, my brother won even though they tried there hardest to stop him, he pretty much made a full of them and sure, there's maybe four other families in Panem that have two victors, but three? no matter how hard I train. no matter how good they think I am. all the capitol need is a weakness, an opportunity - and I'd be dead in three seconds flat. Jordavon feels pretty much the same about the games - kids killing kids, no matter how they try to justify it - is wrong. That's one of the only reasons he volunteered. the capitol think we don't realise, but it's obvious - reapings are usually rigged and so, victors children are top of their kill list - don't want the families being too happy do they? So, Jordavon volunteered. Hoping that once they killed him they would score our family off the list.

We eventually got to the academy fifteen minutes late, I hurried in and spotted one of the new girls who had just started - Clove, she was 11 and has started the academy this year she was over at the knife throwing station - knifes were' her weapon' she was okay, she didn't always shoot straight or hit bullseye - but she had promise. She throws the knife at the dummy and just misses. I go over to her, deciding I could use her as an excuse for being late and take the knife from her "look, if you hold it like this, and then. Aim." I bring the knife back with my wrist and sharply throw it at the target it spins in the air and lands (as I expected ) bang smack in the middle of bullseye. I smile and look at Clove " thanks" she mumbles and take the knife she hits it perfect this time " where d'you learn that?" she asks. I shrug " guess it's just practice - you just... Figure it out" I say. Clove throws another one and misses again she sighs and looks at me " don't worry, you've got six years to practice" I say laughing "where the rest of your class anyway?"

" it's a SB period" clove tells me 'SB' stands for skill building ( basically it's just a period where you can mess around alone without anyone to bother you) "aw okay, you don't happen to know where my class is?" I say

"yeah, there at hand to hand combat training"

"thanks, if you need any more help..." "I don't need help!" she cuts me off annoyed " I mean, it's okay I'll get it myself like you said - it's practice, right?"

I look confused, and stutter " r,r,right" I say and walk away "what's her problem?" I say under my breath

I find my class in H2HC1 (hand to hand combat classroom 1)

"aahh Kaesus! Nice of you to join us!" Mr Soric says sarcastically

" sorry Arrian, one of the new girls wanted tips for knife throwing, and what kind of example would I be setting if I said no?" I say sarcastically back

He goes to answer but stutters finally he sighs " fine, just stand on the mat - you're up"

"okay" I say throwing my bag in the corner

"and Kaesus?"

"yeah?" I say stretching on the mat

" it's Mr Soric"

"whatever" I smirk

He just shakes his head "Apollo, you're up" he says. Apollo gets up and starts jumping around the mat " come on come at me, yeah you can't get me huh? Huh!" he says the whole class starts laughing including me - Apollo Never takes the academy seriously, his granddad is a fitness trainer here, so he was kind of made to come - really he should be kicked out or at least punished, but any time a teacher tries , he manages to charm his way out of it or he makes them laugh and he's somehow off the hook.

"Apollo?" Mr. Soric says sternly

"fine" he says

"ready?" Mr Soric asks

"ready!" says Apollo

"ready" I say locking my eyes on Apollo

"fight!" Arrian, I mean Mr Soric shouts

Apollo grabs my shoulders and tries to push me down. I spin my shoulder round to the right, and Apollo loosens his grip just enough for me to take his foot from under him, he hits the ground with a thud and I quickly pin his shoulders to the floor. He struggles trying to get up but can't , he breathes out

"Kaesus wins" Mr Soric shouts

"easy" I joke

Mr Soric checks his watch, "it's 10 time for your next class "

"what's our next class?" I whisper

"victor" says the girl standing next to me

I like victor classes, it basically covers what you need to do/ act like after you win - and since I go to the Capitol every year to watch the games, it's a pretty easy class for me . Mrs meah takes the class. after we have concorpia training at the back of the academy, then lunch. SB period, aiming and finally survival then it's time to go home and get ready for the ceremony tonight. I go to the gym in the academy where Jordavon is a fitness instructor and we walk home. When we get there Nevera is already dressed to go to the ceremony. . She's wearing a silver button-up chiffon blouse, white skinny jeans and white sandals. With her silver locket that matches both mine and Jord's, our parents gave us them when we were born - on the front it says our first name and inside is a picture of us as babies on one side and our mother on the other. Underneath it says simply; be strong, survive and carry on.

I go up stairs to change into my outfit , I put on my silver dress and sandals and take my hair down from the pony tail to let it lie lose at my shoulders. I look at myself in the mirror and then go into my bedside drawer, I take out a small red pouch and open it - it has my mother's make-up in it that she left behind, I use it ,but only on special occasions like reaping , trips to the Capitol and the ceremony. I put some on before I go down stairs to join my brother, sister and father. Jordavon is wearing a white shirt and white trousers, a blue tie And he wears his chain locket around his neck. My father has a blue shirt and trousers on, with a black tie on.

We leave the house and the walk back to the academy is silent apart from the odd person who stops to talk to my father or to wish us well. We get to the academy fifteen minutes early this time and help the headmaster Mr Luna set up the stage. The ceremony starts bang on 6pm with Mr Luna giving a speech much like the one president snow gives on reaping day. Then he calls all of the 18year olds up one by one and gives then a certificate like a graduation ceremony. Then he moves back onto the topic of the games, first of all he calls up the two mentors - I'm surprised when he announces Jordavon will mentor, usually they don't like Those under 25 mentoring because they aren't 'mature' enough. The other mentor is Aelia Who won the 61st hunger games . Mr Luna makes a speech about each mentor, mentioning how Jordavon was the second family victor and won against D4's male tribute and how Aelia weapon of choice was a blowgun and she won against the D7 female. Then he announces the tributes. there is a tense hush amongst the 18 year olds who sit closest to the stage, he announces the female tribute first: "the girl with the proud honour of representing district 2 in the sixty-eighth hunger games is..," there is a dramatic pause, I roll my eyes. "Tatiana drift!" everyone claps and the girl runs up on stage gushing, I know her, she has a younger sister about nevera's age and her older brother talks to Jordavon. She's quite tall and has blonde hair, it looks curly but I don't think it's natural. Mr Luna asks her to make a speech "first of all I would like to thank my grandfather for taking me to audition for the academy back when I was 11, I would like to thank Mr Luna and all the trainers at the academy for training me and choosing me for this honour! I promise I will make you proud and win for my district!"

Everyone claps again and they give Tatiana a sash and certificate which say - 66th D2 female tribute. "Thank you Tatiana" Mr Luna says " I would now like to announce the male tribute for this year's annual hunger games!" There is another dramatic pause and than he says "ladies and gentlemen please welcome our newest male tribute - Blaze Sagittaria!" Blaze goes up on stage even more ecstatic than Tatiana, I know blaze quite well. His father is also a victor and he's been to the Capitol with him a few times to watch the games. He lives 2 houses down from me in the village and Jordi Used to play with him when they were younger. I've seen him train, he's quite good - like me, he's mostly an Aimer. Blaze's hair is black and his eyes are a deep green, he also quite tall and looks older than he really is - when they were younger people used to think blaze was older than Jordi even though Jordi is nearly two years older. I hear people clapping and realise Blaze has already made his speech " once again ladies and gentlemen please cheer, for the district two tributes for the 66th annual hunger games!" Mr Luna shouts and there is more applause and whistles from the crowd around me. I don't clap, I just keep looking at blaze and Tatiana, at their facial expressions - there both grinning but are the smiles real? I actually think they are. I look at the two teenagers on stage, both of which I know and have talked to, I can't help thinking that in just a few weeks at least one of them will be dead I can't help but wonder if they are thinking the same thing, from there expressions, I doubt it. still, all this thinking makes me all the more determined that I will _Never_ stand on that stage, Never put myself through the nightmares and hallucinations that come with victory. The hunger games, isn't _really_ a _game_ - in a _game_ someone wins.

In the hunger games, _no one_ does.

**Hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Please review, follow, favourite ect. :) until next time, goodbye XOX **


	3. Packing for the capitol

**sorry this has taken so long, this chapter doesn't really get us too much further in the story but i felt it was important to put in to make some things clearer. Hope yous enjoy it and as always Favourtie Follow Review ect. BIG thanks to: Eleanor Potter, Megnin , Hiddensecrets564 & thebluelake for Following. Megnin for favouriting and District10tribute Hiddensecrets564 Pikaandolivesadventures and Eleanor Potter for reviewing! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy this story and that others continue F/F/R as well thank you and with out further a due - Chapter 3 of Born to Die :) **

"you can't pack that for the _Capitol_!" Nevera tells me in a disgusted voice

"and why not exactly?" I ask her

"it looks so..._ Plain_-ish" she says squinting her eyes at the light blue dress at the top of my suitcase. I shake my head, roll my eyes and sigh simultaneously.

"in case you hadn't noticed Nevera, we're not actually _from_ the capitol - we're from district 2" I say shutting the suitcase and walking out into the hallway from my room.

"we're not _just_ from district 2 - we're _victors_ from district 2" She says following me.

"correction Nevera, _we're_ not victors - Jordavon and our _father_ are victors" I say taking my toothbrush from the upstairs bathroom and walking back towards my room.

"you know what I mean, and anyway - it won't be long before _I'll_ be victor _too_!" she squeals kicking her legs excitedly while sitting on my bed.

I roll my eyes again "how do you know you'll be picked" I smirk

"well.._obviously_ I'll be picked - its in my blood. I'm a _winner_! I mean - I was the_ best_ at the audition - Mr Luna told me so, he already loves me and I'm already the best. So it will definitely be me they choose!" here we go I think, Nevera boasting about how supposedly _'amazing'_ she is, But this time I decide to have some fun with her

"oh I don't know Nevie - there's a girl at the academy who I think has _real_ promise, a _master_ with knifes - better than me really. She's _amazing_, _fast, agile _-_ perfect_ almost." I say breezily.

Nevera eyes close slightly and her expression turns to a scowl

"yea _right_, who _is_ this girl then?"

"her names clove"

Her face turns deeper into a scowl, she's caught off guard by how quickly I named this apparent hunger games prodigy.

"wait a minute - if she's already _in_ the academy, she won't be in my age group _anyway_" she says dismissively

"don't be so sure - her _mothers_ a victor ,she started a year early"

"well, _I'll_ start a year early too, so she won't com..."

"ah ah ah, her birthday is the day _after_ reaping - and you know the enrolling rule..." I look up at the ceiling reciting the rule

"a student with _victor parents_ may audition for the academy at _age 10_, although the student _must_ have turned 10 _before_ the 1st January and turned 11 by the end of June -a week_ after_ the reaping. So since her birthday is the day _after_ the reaping she could still audition, which means she will be 11 at this years reaping - instead of her _classmates_ who will be 12" I clasp my hands together smile sarcastically and flutter my eyelashes.

Neveras face is still in a determined scowl " I bet your making this clove girl up" I choose my words carefully

"nope, I can _assure you_ there _is_ a clove in the first year of the training academy - who specialises in _knifes_" Nevera smiles deviously - I could tell a light had just switched on somewhere in her mind

"fine then, if your so _sure_ this girl is real - you won't mind if I go and ask dad who she is?"

"why dont you just ask Jordi?"

She laughs sarcastically "no way! you two have a way with eachother, he would just say she was there just because I told him you told me she did!"

I shake my head and roll my eyes "fine then, go ask dad"

"fine then, _I will_!" she says - challenging me, she still thinks I'll back out

"fine, _go_!" I laugh

"I _will_!" she says a little less confident and more confused now that I haven't backed down

"_good_, on you go - dad will be leaving soon" I say shooing her towards the landing.

She huffs "I'm going - _you_ stay here"

"don't_ think_ so - I'm coming with you, i want to see the look on our face when you see I'm not lying" I smirk.

She stomps down the stairs into the living room where dad is watching the Capitol news - they are saying something about this years games, something about viewers phoning in and guessing what the arena will be like.

"dad!" She shouts

He jumps "god nev - you nearly gave me a flipping heart attack - don't just creep up on me like that"

"sorry" she says unconvincingly "but I wanted to ask you a question about the academy"

He rolls his eyes "_of course_ you do"

Nevera pouts "not about me! Its about a girl in the first year just now"

he sighs "well make it quick then"

"is there an 11year old called clove in that year?"

"what... _Aw..._ yeah _clove_, nice kid - I know her mum well - _47th_ victor I think" he says without taking his eyes off the television.

She looks at me - scowling again. I just smile at her.

"well... Is she any_ good_!?" she says In a disgusted tone of voice

My dad has gone back to concentrating on the television "what... Eh... Guess so, _knifes_ right?"

I smile smugly at Nevera and she stomps out of the room. I chase after her laughing. "_Nevera_! _Come back_! You need to help me pack!" I say through my laughs

She slams her bedroom door shut and when I go in she is lying down with her face in the pillow "whats_ wrong_!?" I say slightly confused

"well, now I _won't_ get picked!"

" calm down Nevera, I was just kidding, she isn't_ that_ good"

"but she is_ good_?" she says

"well, she _will_ be - If she takes my tips"

Nevera gasps and buries her head back into her pillow

"what's wrong _now_?" I say

"you should be giving _me_ tips - I'm your _sister_ - not my _competition_!" she says though her voice is muffled by the pillow

I roll my eyes "well it's not as if you ever _take_ my advice anyway!" I say laughing "plus, she's a knife throwers like me - you use blowguns and spears"

"you use blowguns and spears _too_!" she says - still muffled by her pillow

"yeah, but only for_ variety,_ knifes and bows are my main weapons"

" well..._it doesn't matter_!" she says failing to come up with a come back.

I laugh at her

"just get _out_!" she shouts at me. I laugh again and turn towards the door, when I get there I turn back to her

"so... I guess you aren't going to help me pack then?" I say.

She answers me by throwing a teddy bear directly at my head - her own head still buried in the pillow . I can't help but be surprised at how _accurately_ the teddy was throw.

"I'll take that as a _no_ then" I say and quickly exit The room just as The door shuts behind me, I can hear a second teddy bear has been thrown where I stood.

I go back to my room. My suitcase lies on my bed - I look at the blue dress that lies on top of my suitcase and sigh, it is one of the _only_ dresses I bought here in the district. _Most_ of my dresses are sent as gifts from various people in the Capitol or ones Made for me for special events by the Capitol's designers and prep teams. but maybe Nevera's right - it does look very plain lying next to a_ speically-made pink party dress, handmade and stoned by one of the capitols best designer's. its whole surface almost completely covered by various gems and glitters._ After ten minutes of debating with myself, i comprimise to wearing it for tomorrow's reapings before i leave for the capitol.

You see, _every_ year past victors are invited to the capitol to watch the games. My father and now,_ brother_ included. My father never used to bring us along _"It's no enviroment for a child!_" he would tell my mother. So until i was about 4, me,jordavon and Nevera stayed at home with our mother. But that all changed when, 9years ago, our mother dissapeared. Since then _(with no one else to look after us)_ our father had no choice but to take us with him.

The capitol loved me. My ringleted brown hair and big brown eyes proved popular with the capitol crowds and i earned myself An almost celebrity status in the Capitol. I was _cute_ and _innocent_ and I'm told was quite entertaining. I used to sing for them and tell jokes that didn't really make much sence, but they thought i was _hilarious._ The district 2 head stylist Acestes starting giving me gifts when I visited and sending the 3 of us presents for our birthday's (He's the man who gave jordavon his Golden watch) he used to call me _'Panem's Angel' _and the nickname stuck. They all knew who I was and by the time Jord was in the games I was convincing them all to sponser him. At first I really enjoyed going to the capitol, I was only young and still didn't really understand the games - I didn't yet fully grip exactly how sick and twisted these people were, that they were part of the reason my father is how he is. It wasn't until i was about 9 that the innocents started to fade away and I realised what the Hunger games were really about - they weren't just an excuse for a free trip to the capitol and presents or just a chance for me to taste foods I never knew existed and wear dresses other district girls could only _wish_ for the chance to wear. This wasn't just a game, this was _sick_ and _wrong_ - this was _murder_.

I still kept up the_ 'panems angel'_ act though, I couldn't just stop it now after almost 5years of it and plus, i learned it came in handy, like when Jordavon was crowned victor. Everybody knew how close me and Jord were and somebody came up with the _'genious'_ idea of letting me present Jordavon with his crown. I was all for it if it meant i would get to be the first to see Jordi since he'd been in the games, even if it meant walking onto the stage holding hands with the most hated person in all of Panem - _President Snow_.

That was the worst year, it had been about two years since the whole_ "angel"_ thing had become an act and the capitol sponsers were talking to me more than _ever_. Telling me how they_ "bet i was proud"_ and how _"it would be my shot soon"_ The worse part was, i didn't even have jordavon to laugh it off with in the evening - instead I spent evenings watching my brother _kill inoccent young children_ while he was nearly _killed_ himself, listening to people cheering him on and sponsering him to keep him going. That was the worse year, not only for that but becuase that was the year i realised that there was no hope. It doesn't matter who you are - the games change you, and that year the capitol proved to me that everyone, in every district, is completely at there mercy - and no, We don't have any hope,we mean nothing to the capitol every single one of us - male, female, blondehaired, brownhaired, tall, small, old, young, child or adult - we are all born for the same reason, to make a point - we are all just born to die.

**So hey guys! hope yous enjoyed as always please favourite/follow/review! also would just like to take this oppurtunity to thank . , ILikePie99, sorcerousofthefake, ilovedoodle, loverman22, megnin, eleanorpotter, pikaandolivesadventures, massducks22, scarpelt18, thebluelake, prettyinpink22, rebma89, beforeveryoung723 for there fabulous tributes ! until next time Goodbye and thank you for reading**

**Kaddyxxx  
**


	4. The reaping

**DUN. DUN. DUNNNNN! chapter 4 is here! I am so, so,so,so,so,so sorry for the gap between chapters! but three things have happened this month that have made it impossible to write - 1. my computer broke in the middle of January and I lost ALL of the work I had written for this story (that will teach me not to back things up!) which cut my writing days down to quite literally using my computer at my dads which meant I only really had the time to write on Wednesdays! 2. one direction! I had a one direction concert 2 Wednesday's ago, which meant I didn;t have time to write 3. JUSTIN BIEBER! i actually love,love,love him! and I had tickets to see him in London last week! in case you wanted to know - he was absoloutely perfect! and no, I wasn't there the night he came on 40 minutes (not 2 hours) late or fainted on stage, me and my friends waited out back after the concert and _I GOT A HUG!_ (you have no idea how happy that made me!) anyway... onto the story... This is chapter 4 of "Born to Die" and to make up for being so late... it is almost twice as long as usual chapters :) :) here you gooo...**

The training centre is more or less abandoned today, apart from Me, Nevera, Aelia, Jordavon, Mr Luna, Tatiana and Blaze, no one is around. It's reaping day so training is cancelled - apart from of course, for the two volunteers - Tatiana and Blaze, since Aelia and Jordavon are mentoring they had to come to supervise their last training session. Mr Luna is only here because he has to lock up afterwards & Nevera and I decided we would just come for the sake of it.  
"Blaze, you're getting lazy - turn your back like that in the games, and you're dead" Jordavon tells him  
"come on Tatiana - you need to be in this for the win! More enthusiasm would be appreciated" Aelia says sarcastically.  
"I've never seen Jordavon take something this serious in his life" Nevera whispers to me.  
"well you know, this is kinda a game of life or death he's preparing them for - it's not exactly a game of hide and seek" I whisper back sarcastically  
she just shrugs her shoulders "If they're good they'll win"  
I roll my eyes if they're good they'll win - does she seriously think It's as simple as being good with a sword? not that it surprises me...  
"hm" is all I say in response. she stretches out her arms & legs and yawns  
"This is really boring - can't we do anything?"  
"I don't see why not, come with me" I whisper to her. I pull her up from where we sat against the wall of the training rooms and pull her along behind me out of the door that leads to the main assembly hall  
"where are we going Kaesus?" she asks me suspiciously  
"we're going to train" I say, as if it's obvious  
"we're going - to train?" she says confused  
"yes you complained to me enough yesterday about how I should be giving you tips - nows your chance" I push open the heavy doors that lead to training room B. Nevera gasps in awe at all of the weaponry and training equipment that lines the walls  
"This is where you train?" she says trying to take in the huge hall that seemed to go on forever  
"well, here or one of the other training rooms" I say starting to move some things into the middle of the floor to work with. Nevera's still staring around  
"so... let's get to work" I say. she looks at me, a little startled by the sudden break in the silence  
"o-okay, what first?"  
I look around the assortment of weapons on the table. My hand circles around until it lands on a spear - Nevera's weapon of choice. I smile a little  
"Let's start with this" I hand the spear to her "since you're so good with spears" I say with a slight hint of sarcasm in my voice  
"good idea" she says, challenging me and narrowing her Hazel eyes directly at my brown ones. she walks over to the far side of the room and aims her spear at the target, she throws it and as I expected (or at least hoped) it fails to hit bullseye landing just out with the zone around it.  
The disbelief and embarrassment are evident on her face I gasp sarcastically and tilt my head to the side "maybe little Nevie isn't as good with a spear as she'd like to think" I mock  
"you put me off" she mumbles  
"okay then" I say handing her another spear "again" she glares and snatches the weapon out of my hand. She throws it and - to my uttermost amusement - it misses the bullseye a second time, I have to bite my lip to stop myself from bursting into a fit of laughter unfortunately Nevera notices this and storms over to me almost throwing the spear into my hands  
"you try then!" she screams.  
"fine" I say much more confident than I actually am, out of my 3 back-up weapons Spears are definitely my weakest and I can almost feel my hand shaking as I aim it - If I miss this Nevera will never let me forget. I take a deep breath. bring my wrist back and, aim.  
as soon as I let go I squeeze my eyes shut. But Nevera's cry alone is enough to let me know where it landed, I open one eye to make sure my suspicions are correct and see that my spear has landed just on the edge of bullseye - but It's much closer than Nevera's. I look over at her and she looks like she just might kill me ,right here. right now. - and boy, is she in the right room to do it. Lucky for me, Mr Luna chose that moment to push open the heavy doors and give us a lecture about leaving the training room without telling anybody.  
"Girls, it's time to go anyway. The reaping starts in an hour and everybody - including yourself - still has to get ready" He shoos us out the room and we meet up with Jordavon at the entrance. "How was the final training session?" I say almost sarcastically  
"good actually" he says slightly surprised "how was yours?" he smirks - it's almost as if he knew just how much I was waiting for him to bring it up... Nevera glares at him  
"I'm going to go to see Latona before I get ready for the reaping" she mumbles an excuse to leave and walks ahead, when she gets to the end of the path that leads towards the academy she turns left towards town instead of right towards the village  
I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing and when I look over, Jordavon is trying to stop himself as well. as soon as we're sure she's out of earshot we both can't help but laugh  
"That must be a new record for getting rid of Nevera" Jordavon says through his laughing  
"How could It have possibly took us 11years to figure that out?" I say sarcastically  
Jordavon shrugs and shakes his head in disbelief  
"she has some serious pride issues"  
I nod my head In agreement as we pass a group of boys and girls in the first year at the academy, they all wave and greet us. I spot clove sitting beside a few others kids, she meets my eyes and waves.  
we wave back at them all "are you all ready for the reaping today?" I say with a smile  
they all nod and say yes as me and Jordavon walk past.  
a few minutes later we pass a group of boys who have just left the academy that Jordi knows  
"Hey Jord - I heard you were mentoring this year" A tall boy with short blonde hair asks him  
"you heard right, not sure why -since there are plenty of more experienced Victors who would happily have done it"  
" you mean you didn't know you were being picked?" asked the blonde-haired boy, jordavon shakes his head "I thought that was just what they said at the events so they would seem more dramatic"  
"No, I had no Idea" He says  
"you've got Blaze and Tatiana this year, right?" says another boy with dark brown hair and eyes.

"I heard that Blaze kid is good with Bows, someone told me he has a 96% accuracy rating - is that not some kind of record?" says a smaller boy with a lighter shade of brown hair.

"you know I'm not allowed to give out details on tributes strengths and weaknesses"  
"you can't tell us anything?" asks the boy with the dark hair  
Jordavon shrugs "I don't make the rules"  
the boys huff a little bit and change the subject, they start talking about memories from school and the training academy it takes a few minutes and a small coughing fit for Jordavon even to remember that I'm there.

"Oh." he says finally getting the hint "incase you didn't already know - this is my little sister Kaesus. Kaesus this is Laelius, Milo & Arrian they went to the training academy with me last year"

well, that wasn't really what I was hinting at... I smile at the three boys "nice to meet you guys" I say with a small wave

"nice to meet you too" Says the blonde boy who I now know is called Laelius

"yeah, nice to meet you Kaesus" says Milo - the one with the Dark hair. He shakes my hand and while he is doing so , I shoot jordavon a look, he gives me a sort of "ohh, sorry. now I get it" look and as the boys begin to start-up another conversation Jord stops them

he raises wrist with his golden watch on it "Oh! look at the time. Sorry guys I never realised - we need to get going" he says hastily

"wow, nice watch Jord - my guess is that wasn't made in a district?" says Arrian

Jordavon gives him a small smile "hey, being a victor has its props"

"so does being Panem's angel by the looks of it" Milo nods at the silver bracelet I wear on my wrist - It isn't _that _fancy, It has three charms on it, a light pink ball in a sort of metal frame that was already on the bracelet, a silver "K" outlined in gold which of course, stands for Kaesus & a small white heart with a tiny diamond in the centre. I rub my other hand over the wrist with the bracelet on it defensively

"guess so" Jordavon mumbles as we begin to walk away from Laelius, Milo & Arrian

"so... Is what Arrian said true?" I ask.

"Hmh?" Jordavon had been staring into the distance in some sort of gaze

"what Arrian said - About Blaze's accuracy rating?"

"ohh, well he exaggerated a bit. I haven't actually thought to check his accuracy stats, my guess is he's probably at about 90, 91 maybe 92"

"that's still pretty good - is he best in his year you think?"

"It's likely usually the volunteers are record holders for the year of some sort, I haven't seen very many people with over 90% in Aim"

I nod my head "I think I'm only about 86%"

"yes, but you're also way above others in your year. The average for year 2 is only about 67% - which worries me, even after my _conversation _with Mr Luna when I returned from the games about you being chosen to volunteer, if he thought you were our best - or only - shot at victory, he wouldn't think twice about sending you in" He has a distant look on his face and our conversation sort of stops altogether.

When we get to the house we notice dad is sitting on the bench in the front garden, his eyes focused on the flower patch. Jordavon mutters something under his breath that I don't quite catch and goes into the house. I hesitate, before going over and sitting on the other side of the bench. I don't say anything, I just stare at the same spot as my father squinting to stop the sun from blinding my view.

"you know, your mother planted all the flowers in that patch. Every last one of them - I was never much good at gardening" he smiles thoughtfully "and each colour stands for one of us"

I nod my head - I've heard this story at least 100 times but my father still manages to tell it like I've never heard it before in my life...

"purple for Nevera, Yellow for Jordavon, the pinks are yours, Red was your mother & I and then we have the single white rose - for everybody we ever loved & lost. She planted your first rose on your first birthday and another every birthday after that and she planted a rose on our anniversary for every year we had been married - She planned on doing it every year for the rest of her life. When she left, at first I planned on keeping it going - but every time I tried to plant a new rose - all I could think about was where she was now"

I gazed upon the rows of colourful flowers, counting them - There are 15 reds,10 yellows, 4 pinks and the white rose in the centre they really are very pretty, but the one rose I can't stand the sight of is the one lavender rose that was supposed to symbolise Nevera's first birthday - the only birthday my mother ever got to see. It stands alone on its own special row - as if the row had been planned for many more identical flowers.

"Where's Nevera?" My father suddenly says

I shrug "most likely off in a strop somewhere"

he almost grumbles when he sighs "what happened?"

"same old, same old. she thinks she's the best, someone proves her wrong, she storms off in a huff" My eyes are still set on the single rose as I talk.

"well she better hurry up and snap out of it - the reaping's in less than 30 minutes, speaking of which; you better go and get ready"

I nod and make my way into the house and upstairs to my bedroom.

* * *

The summer sun beats down heavily on the square of district 2, at 1pm it is at its peak but despite the warm temperature my body shivers. I stare out at the masses of people - even after my 13 years of coming here, the amount of children and parents alike that they manage to squeeze into the town square amazes me. I suddenly wince as I feel the blood being drawn from my finger and watch "Kaesus Wright - 13" flash up on the face of the scanner.

"NEXT!"

I start to move away from the registration desk

"Kaesus! over here!" my friend Rosalia shouts on me. I go over to where she stands in among the other thirteen year old girls beside my other friends - there is a large group of us from when we were younger, not all of them go to the training academy and some of them I _only_ see on Reaping day. Rhea, Leontina, Aimillia,Laelia, Amica, Honoria & Silvia all stand there in a sort of huddle.

"so... are you excited?" Rosalia asks me with a twinkle in her eye

"what..." I say

"for you brother! this is his first year mentoring, right?" she says as a huge grin spreads over her face

"oh... yeah! he's so excited, we were really surprised since they don't usually ask newer victors to do it" I try to grin like she did and hope I sound like I am genuinely excited

"Well, _my _Cousin did it for 3 years in a row" Laelia - she was one of these girls who thought everything should be about or include her, I don't really like her all that much and very few of my friends do either. I've never been all that close to her, Rosalia's mother & her mother were good friends and so, she hung around with Rosa when they were little - It was only ever Rosalia, Rhea Aimillia and amica who were _friends_ with her. She was very pretty, only problem was - she knew it, She had light brown hair half way down her back and big Hazel eyes, when she smiled her dimples on either side showed and she is about the same height as me. It's not just the way she acts, but the way she talks to people - especially her "friends" that leads people to dislike her. She goes to the training academy and reminds me a lot of Nevera with her "I'm the best at everything so you might as well not try" attitude. She's in my fitness and my bloodbath classes and she is one of the most competitive people in my year

"yeah, so did my dad" I say trying to hide the smugness and annoyance in my voice.

"and who knows, if Jordavon brings home a winner he might get chosen next year too" says Honoria, she was supposed to be Laelia's "best friend" - or at least that's what Laelia thought anyway. Apparently Honoria hated her - but like Rosalia, she was kind of stuck with her. They had been apparent "best friends" since they started school when they were five but she didn't go nor did she want to go to the training academy, she has shoulder length dark brown hair and incredibly blue, blue eyes. She was the kind of person who was really mature for her age and had told us many times how she thought "the training academy was setting children up for death and the hunger games were their death sentence" - which I totally agree with, not that I could tell her that in front of the rest of my friends...  
"well lets be honest he's not exactly old enough to have enough experience to bring home a victor - if you ask me, I would say letting him mentor was a big mistake" Laelia tells us all

well if you asked me I would say being brought up by a victor, going to the capitol every year,going to the training academy & having Nevera for a younger sister - not to mention being a victor himself - is plenty of experience to bring home a victor...  
"Well, I guess we'll find out" is all I say.  
suddenly the square begins to quieten as the last few people in the registration line wander off to their sections  
"guys, look who just stumbled on in from the captiol" my friend Aimillia says with a small giggle - Aimillia was also a close friend who attended the Academy - She was again, very pretty - she has red hair though it has become much more brunette as we get older that goes just slightly past her shoulders and her eyes are a light green-blue colour, she is quite quiet until you get to know her, she is in my Victor classes at the academy but apart from that I don't get to see her as often as I would like.

sure enough, Aldea Rosary - The capitol escort for District 2 was wandering up onto the stage at the front of the audience. This year her colour theme seemed to be red. She wore a red dress with short, puffy sleeves and a ridiculously puffed out skirt that stopped just above her knees the hem of the dress was decorated in white gems and stones as well as the neckline and sleeves, there was also a thick line of stones around her waist almost like a belt. she held an umbrella over her shoulder to shield herself from the heat of district 2 that matched her dress quite exactly, her face was ghostly white with powder which made her red cheeks stand out all the more, she also had bright red lipstick and fake eyelashes that must have been around 3 inches long and were each tipped with diamondes - this year she wore no wig and so her real hair (though it may not have been her natural colour) had been piled on top of her head and an oversized red bow was attached to the side. She stopped expectantly at the microphone as the district began to stop what they were going and clap & cheer for the escort. A huge smile came on her face and she tapped the microphone before beginning her speech  
"hello District 2, It is a pleasure to be here today" The excitement on her face was genuine - District 2 (along with 1 & 4) has the highest success rates of all the districts and escorts consider it "an honour" to get to chaperone our district. "now, as always before we begin we have a special message brought to you all the way from the captiol!" everybody looks up at the screen projecting the president on to the back of the stage, Most of the district claps and cheers when the president comes on the screen - I clap once or twice mockingly before he begins the speech he gives the districts every year, The movie is played as President snow speaks  
"War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them" I roll my eyes at the nodding heads through-out the town square - they're agreeing , they agree? loved us? we mean nothing to the capitol at all protected us? they allowed children to starve and die and now they allow us to be murdered for entertainment "Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard-fought, sorely won. The people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost and the traitors were defeated. We swore as a nation we would never know this treason again." we swore as a nation? I don't think any district ever agreed to The Hunger Games - well, I wouldn't put it past Districts 1,2 and 4, but surely the other district would never have agreed...  
"And so it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman" man and woman - these are children boys and girls not men or women that they murder...  
" to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future."  
There is more clapping before Aldea stops the crowds noise by tapping the microphone loudly  
"right, well we shall begin by reading the list of present victors of District 2!" The crowd groans slightly - being a career district, the victor list is about 20 names long, Mayor Greglings clears his throat before reciting the names of past victors who sit in 3 long rows at the back of the stage Jordavon and Aelia sit on two chairs on either side of the Mayors chair. Eventually the Mayor says  
"And this year's mentors will be: Victor of the 66th Hunger games Jordavon wright" Jordavon stands up and smles & waves both at the crowd and at the camera  
"and Vicor of the 61st Games Aelia Hoawthward" Aelia also stands and blows kisses and waves while the crowd claps and cheers for the two mentors, The mayor sits down again as Aldea Rosary makes her way back to the microphone  
"thank you, thank you! now, lets begin! we shall start with our male tribute!" Every other district - as far as I know, begins with the female tribute - not District 2 - something to do with the boys getting more time on the stage, so sponsers have a better chance to look at them since boys have a better chance at winning and girls are easier to "sell" to sponsers anyway according to Mr Luna.  
She walks over to the boys bowl, the crowd is silent - the only sound that could be heard was the clicking of Aldeas 6 inch red heels as we waited for her to choose a slip out of the bowl, she swirls her hand around the bowl multiple times before finally taking one at the very top of the pile. The crowd begins to get impatient as she makes her way back across to the microphone  
"Cauis Blains" The boy doesn't even bother moving - everybody knows how the reapings work in district two, theres almost always a volunteer so there isn't any point on making your way up to the stage...  
"I volunteer!" Blaze's voice rings out over the still-silent audience. he finds his way to the stage almost jumping up the stairs, he stands in the centre behind the mic.  
"oh! we have a volunteer!" despite the fact that not having a volunteer is a rare occasion in district 2, she still seems utterly amazed each time someone does.  
"and what is your name?"  
"Blaze. Blaze sagittaria" he winks at Aldea. and she gives a sort of teenagegirl-giggle  
"Wonder what angle he's been prepped for?" Says Honoria sarcastically.  
"I know, I wonder what they're doing with Tatiana If Blaze is going to try and play up the sexy angle?" My friend Silvia wonders out loud - Silvia got on my nerves... A lot. She went to the training academy, but there was no way on earth she would ever be asked to volunteer, she had the pain tolerance of a 3 year old, not only that - but she whined constantly, went in huffs over the stupidest things and - despite all this - still seemed to think she was the best at everything. She was very small even compared to me, she probably stood at around 4'8, compared to me who was around 5'0, She had big brown eyes that were almost the exact same colour as mine and brown hair which she had recently let grow long way past her shoulders.  
"now, for the girls!" Aldea squeals. she clicks her heels all the way towards the girls bowl as the crowd becomes once again silent. again she drags out the picking of the name before making her way to the microphone.  
she clears her throat, and I could almost swear there was a twinkle in her eye as she read the name:

"Kaesus Wright!" I almost laugh - how typical that my name is read out, I laugh and wait for Tatiana to shout out.  
but she doesn't, I whip my head around to the 18 year olds section towards the back of the crowd. I stand on my tip toes but I still can't see her - suddenly I feel and hand on my shoulder , I panic thinking it's a peacekeeper I turn around to see that It is only Rosaline, her eyes are glistening but I'm too confused to know if the glisten is coming from tears or from excitement. I feel another hand gently pushing me forward and turn to Aimillia who is nodding towards the stage  
"go up" Honoria whispers "quick"  
I start to walk towards the stage shakily and then I stop - I'm a career, I can't look weak. A smile automatically appears on my face and I begin to walk confidently towards the stage, Aldea gives me her hand and It's only then I can see the disbelief and shock on my brothers face, I quickly look away - I can't afford to be distracted, I notice the crowd hasn't started cheering yet - That almost never happens I stand tall in the centre of the stage keeping my head high and looking the crowd in the eyes. Aldea bounces over to us  
she squeals "well, this is very interesting! no volunteer for the girls - but I'll bet my buttons you're just as ready to fight!" she grins at me  
"of course" I say, as confidently as I can, the crowd still hasn't began to cheer - and I look out at all there shocked faces.  
"okay you two please shake hands" I smile and Look Blaze straight in the eye - he does the same and we shake hands "District 2 - I give you your tributes" silence By this point the crowd is usually erupted in cheers I stare at the crowd still silent for what feels like forever.  
Until somebody from behind starts clapping, slowing but surely - I turn my head to see Jordi on his feet and then my father follows suit, then Aelia and Mr Luna.  
"wooo!" there is clapping and shouting beginning in the audience and I get louder and louder until the whole place has erupted in screams and whistles  
"district 2 district 2 district 2!" people begin to chant in the crowd and It is only now, while everybody is occupied I have time to think  
Tatiana was meant to volunteer, she should have volunteered. She was fine this morning and there was nothing that suggested she didn't want to volunteer, no, this wasn't an accident - this was deliberate, this could only be the work of one force - the capitol . It is then I realise - the capitol is out for revenge, and this time, they would not fail - "Panem's angel" was going into the games, and she wasn't going to be Victor.

**Thank you to: Moxkingjay101, Hunnibunni, Emeraldlights & cloveglimmer for reviewing! and Princess1 for favoriting! **

**also, I would just like to say a big thank you to . who wrote Blaze! thank you so much and thanks to anyone else who gave me tributes for this story! please follow, review, favourite or Pm me :) I have decided to make a pact - as soon as I get 10 more reviews/follows/favourites I WILL post the next chapter within 3days! so... please do so if you would like me to write the next chapter quicker lol! goodbye for now!**

**Kaddyxxx**


End file.
